poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Events of the Dream World
Psychemon wakes up Psychemon: What happened? But did I fell asleep? Where did Giroro and Kululu go? Pururu: Hey, leave us alone! They saw a Pururu, Taruru and Dororo running and they saved them Psychemon: Don't worry. They are fighting them and they'd defeated them Dororo Thank you, for helping us. I'm Dororo, this is Pururu and Taruru. What you're names? Psychemon: Psychemon Pururu: Thank you for saving us. Psychemon: Whatever. They are leaving them Pururu: What the!? That's it? You met us and just walk off after you say "Whatever". After you save us? Psychemon: I'm apologies, I'm really bad at this. Look, it's not safe here, you need to get back home and you have to take care of them, Dororo. Dororo: I will. Paruru: If it's dangerous for me, how can you just leave me here? Are you my knight and shining Armor? Psychemon: What the!? Um... You got the wrong guy. Taruru: Pururu. Paruru: What, I was just kidding. You get out much. Psychemon: Umm... Paruru: You remind me about him I know. Well, it's a good thing we met. Psychemon: Yeah. They went off Paruru Over there. She and Taruru went off Psychemon: Hey! You can't go there! Both: (Scream) Psychemon: Oh, that... He ran off for them Psychemon: See I told you not to... He saw a Hooded Person and he saw Pururu Syringes Psychemon: Pururu... Taruru.. No. ????: How did you get here? Psychemon: Who are you? They step away from him when he approach them ???: By choice or chance? You cannot control what you're not aware of. This wakeless sleep will be your prison... To wander forever. Psychemon: What do you mean? Giroro: Psychemon, don't you listen to that guy! Pururu and Taruru is gonna be fine. They told me everything. That person here is setting the whole thing up. He promised me to send us back to our home and you was the cost of travel. And this is one seriously excuses for a mission. Looks like you're a villain? He take off his hood and it was a Digimon Psychemon: Okay. Who are you? He summon a dream eater and disappeared Psychemon: Hold it! It's too late he's gone Pururu: Paruru. I'm so sorry. Psychemon: It's okay. Giroro, Dororo, Kululu, watch them. Giroro: I will, okay! They are fighting the Dream Eater and they defeated it and they saw Shoutmon, Keroro, Tamama, Garuru and Taruru Dororo: Huh? What is that? They look at them Psychemon: What are we looking? Giroro: This is insane! My brother right here in front of me and I can't reach her. He tried to touch him and he pass through to him Tororo: If you're hearts are connected, you'll reach him. They look at their friends Giroro: Garuru... Paruru: Keroro... Dororo: Zoruru... Taruru: Tamama... Tororo: Kululu... Psychemon: Shoutmon... Minutes Later Kululu: In our worlds, something happened that brought their dreams to an end. To keep them waking up from the dreams together, me and Tororo gathered up the very last remnants of their dreams and looked for a place to give them refuge. It was then this world appeared to answer my call, and Keroro and Tamama's Dreams allowed us to reach it. Here's I thought they might have a chance that the pieces of their dreams could make them wake up. Imagine my shock when I Realized dreams take bodily form in this world. It struck me -by linking their dream lives back together, maybe I could help them. Maybe I can find a way to wake them up. Psychemon: It won't be that simple. Tororo: Well, why can't it? By ourselves, we're no one. It's when other people look at us and see someone- that's the moment we each start to awake. All they needed for someone to see them, connect with them. And the four of you were a big part of making it happen. They look at each other All: Kululu. Tororo. What are you? Both: Let me say... I'm a friend to them. They disappeared and they saw a Crest of Courage, they nod at each other and they aim their Xros Loader to the Crest Flashback Yen Sid: One dream is connected to another, which mean we must choose in which "Sleeping World" you will begin. I will return you to the Digital World just before they were swallowed by the darkness and plunged into sleep. Once dreams take you, you must let them guide you to the Sleeping Worlds. As there are seven pure lights, there are seven "Sleeping Crest." Getting those will grant you new powers, and free the world's from their wakelessness. Complete this task, and return here safely, and I will name you six... True Digimon Warriors.